To Morrowind
by Stimar
Summary: This is the story of my character, Hadebrand Eklund. I hope you enjoy my story!


To Morrowind

Nerevar sliced into Voryn's side, spilling a great quantity of blood. He kicked Voryn down a slope, losing sight of him past the bushes and rocks. The Red Mountain would take that fool. If the blood loss did not kill him, infection and the wild animals would. It was time for him, Vehk, Almalexia, and Sotha (The Tribunal is their name) to lock away the dwarven tools, they were too powerful, powerful enough to make men into gods and wipe an entire race from the face of Nirn.

He approached the Tribunal. "Voryn is dead."

The Tribunal remained quiet. "We need to lock away the tools." He continued, "Does anyone have a suggestion?"

His wife Almalexia began answering his question which distracted him from Vehk, who had walked behind him. He felt a stab of pain in his back as Vehk stabbed him. He fell to his knees and looked around at the Tribunal. It was obvious, they had used the tools to become gods themselves. And that was the last thing he knew before falling down, dead.

 _They have taken you from the Imperial City's prison. First by carriage and now by boat, to the east, to Morrowind. Fear not, for I am watchful. You have been Chosen._

"Wake up. Why are you shaking? Are you OK?" Hadebrand's eyes slowly opened up. He had fallen asleep on the floor. The floor of a ship wasn't the most sanitary place to sleep, but it was the only place. Hadebrand stood up, facing Jiub, a bald Dark Elf who was arrested for various charges, one of which being murder. "Not even last night's storm could wake you. I've heard them say we've reached Morrowind." Jiub told him, "I'm sure they'll let us go."

"Or kill us." Hadebrand said.

"Quiet, I think I hear the guard coming." And he was right, an imperial guard strode down to Hadebrand and Jiub from the deck and called Hadebrand out.

"This is where you get off, Hadebrand Eklund, follow me." The officer commanded. Hadebrand looked nervously to Jiub, who frowned in confusion. " _Now_." The guard said.

"Aye, whatever." Hadebrand muttered, following him. He followed the guard to the dock and Hadebrand couldn't believe his eyes. The trees, the plants, and that huge flying animal with tentacles. Hadebrand had never seen this, coming from Skyrim.

"Just go inside census office, right over there." The guard said, pointing to a large house. "He'll be right there when you walk in."

"Understood." Hadebrand said. He walked into the house to see a little old Breton sitting behind a desk reading some documents.

"Ah, yes, we've been expecting you. Uriel Septim VII issued your release. Now I'll have to register you before you're officially released. First things first, what sign were you born under?"

"You know, I don't really know which sign I was born under, my dead was a lousy drunk and my mom died at child birth. Let's just say I was born around the time of the Lord birth sign." Hadebrand replied.

"Are there any guilds you're affiliated with here?" The old man asked.

"What sort of question is that? I _just_ got to Morrowind for Shor's sake!"

"Please calm down, I must ask these questions. One more question, some fools over in Cyrodiil messed up the report. We don't know what you were imprisoned for, do you mind telling me?"

"I uh…" Hadebrand said, "I made a certain baron mad by err… associating with his wife."

"Say no more, I understand what you mean." The old man said, frowning. He finished writing down the information. He handed Hadebrand a scroll that said:

 _For release, by Emperor Uriel Septim's decree, to the district of Vvardenfell in the province of Morrowind._

 _Name: Hadebrand Eklund_

 _Race: Nord_

 _Nationality: Windhelm, Skyrim_

 _Age: 23_

 _Occupation: Unknown, claimed to be an adventurer._

 _Signed,_

 _Socucius Ergalla_

 _Agent of the Seyda Neen Imperial Census and Excise._

 _16th of Last Seed 3E 427_

Hadebrand rolled the scroll back up. The guard pointed to the door and said, "Continue through to the next building to receive your orders."

"Aye." Hadebrand said, walking past the door frame. He saw an axe on one of the tables near the exit, looked around to see if he was being watched, and swiped it up with a grin. Opened the door and immediately saw a barrel with a ring on top of it. "Finders keepers." Hadebrand muttered, putting the ring in his pocket. He walked into the next building and saw an odd looking man wearing legionnaire armor.

"You." The man said sternly, "You are Hadebrand, are you not?"

"No, I'm some other crazy Nord wearing rags and walking through the census office." Hadebrand said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth, Nord, I have orders for you." He handed Hadebrand some documents. "These packages came with news of your arrival. You are to take them to Caius Cosades, in Balmora. Go to the South Wall Cornerclub and ask the innkeeper about him- he'll know where Cosades is. Serve him as you would serve the Emperor himself. I also have a letter to you, and a dispersal to your name."

"Alright, then." Hadebrand said, "I guess I better be on my way." He walked right out the door and saw the town Seyda Neen. Openning the parchment he was given, it said:

 _Hadebrand_

 _You have been given these directions and a package of documents. Do not show them to anyone. Do not attempt to read the documents in the package. The package has been sealed, and your tampering will be discovered and punished._

 _Follow these directions._

 _Proceed to the town of_ _Balmor_ _a_ _in_ _V_ _vardenfel_ _l_ _District. Report to a man named_ _Caius Cosades_ _. He will be your superior and patron; you will follow his orders. His residence is not known, but ask at the cornerclub called "South Wall". People there will know where to find Caius Cosades. When you report to Caius Cosades, deliver the package of documents to him, and wait for further orders._

 _Remember. You owe your life and freedom to the Emperor. Serve him well, and you will be rewarded. Betray him, and you will suffer the fate of all traitors._

 _I have the Honor to prepare this at the direction of his Most Sovereign Majesty the Emperor_ _Uriel Septim_ _,_

 _Glabrio Bellienus  
Personal Secretary to the Emperor._

He opened the sealed package, not carrying about the consequences. Hadebrand frowned when he saw the content:

 _UDQMDWLGF UALYK ECKAGIK  
MBAGKXWTFSNW SX VVW IPTWTWSL RVVGF GF EPSFSK  
DLVWEHGR RJ AODWRLED KBLEOPAISFCH MF XJSRGIFHSDL GMKVFACW ISUHWRQ TJQJANFIK_

 _K VSVH XZG VGNRV LQ OUQXEAPH QOX AAVV ZIV QSLSKTBW OKGZEV GGPQWRQMFI DUNDQW CB ANGMNKRMAO SX PC JAQO GT QGNVIIWSFCH_

 _TUPOEE KEK DSWN UIDGOKEG JJQA HRLWGP PQ HLW ECXWSWCK CILHRVAVM SNG WWPH LO BSM YWLH WLAU AASVMNG DUNDQW KG LO EI WPHWRHH SU O FOYMUG WF TKI AODWRLED QFVEU SX VVW BOEVGG SNG MK VC KEUZW WBVEU CGWF SBVSDWHW AXXZQFATB EK ACM SKEDN GWE IML GLUESX APGGFDV SU VAS PEBGGLYV TSTHACXPST KASKIK CFW CRRUGFFEG_

 _LAU ASJHWLAG HAUXAEIDAU AAUVWS DVW CG XOOPGYG_

 _S LRGSN GMPHVKVWLIRR ZQZVS WLSV OF OUTZCB SNG SMVQSSW E QQILH ESJP CF A FIJVOAN GEQ VC MNFIJVOAN SEJGBLS VLSNZ MNLXW CZD TKI LTWTEV SX VVW DXREGF VRLZW QIL TKI APJSDHVK QT EOUVGYWFD DRV UVSLO VWGGLAEPAUV LHH EFEWWNW PSYG SNG GMUHGMV SX VVW DDVC GZNEQ RSVWGNV XZKG GRSLSP OFD RYLEOKT LW UCZDEG MF NSYEQH LJS FEUINCFANH EFF WK SXTHQGWD WS TG O JELRUCFFAWMGP CX TKI DQBYDHEV FIFMHV YGBWRDP SPR XIUWL ECMNFMDQF DOUH APRGRLP FGFWVDV_

 _HEBSMH LSU HZE DTHGOJAQGW QT EEHXAPU LHH GGPRATLSFU CX TKMK NCUAO WMRSJSWMLKCF TKIJGTGRH ML KG ZIV QSLSKTBW VGGARH XZCH  
HCQEEG GZAOP APGGFDV SU WK PRWKKPDE VELKGXY WLW ECFDLXAQBK OI XZKG SNFMWPH HRRTZGQQ AQH KJODL EIUQAW TKI FGFWVDVAPS_

 _LHRYYJ HZIV TJQDZEFC AU WFDHIV QBDY DR SPQAEQX DQQSL VYHGFKTLXAQB ZIV QSLSKTB LSU HSKHR UQIFSHP GP HZIV QSVHWR ZMLJ VAS PSKV SPPHVL KBXOUQSPHK AQH UQBXIGEFVG SNG LAU ASJHWLA WK PHVKWOVEG XZCH LHH TJQDZEFC AU UWNXMFG OFD VMYPWXIFEFV SATKIJ KB AT HRLKFWTB SJ KB ATV WWXSJAO TSTHK AQH ZG SSRQIKVZQ DHQSPRK YRY LTSST WLAU ASTWIJ YWLH WLW WHEOVX KGFAOXWFGGK_

 _CHVLCWF AVTWEHK OI XZKG SNFMWPH KUSIJUHATLSF CFW DHWUTWTEG EL VVW EQH GH HZIV HGEIEEQX SPR XUUXZGF EAWIJKODS ZMDN PW FRVLJQGMLRY DM UOXVAGF ST WLW GOJLLIKV CUCDWAQB AT ZMDN CX CRYJUS TE QIUGGKAUC LJOL YRY SEEMALRL ACMRVIDH PWTWIJ YWLH WLW FSLALPK QT LHLW SPQAEQX KWDWRVMLKCF FUSE ACMR OSUCZ KOXVUGG KIQGW VVAS PELVSJ IQXAOOLEOC UQBUEURK RQFAPI AV WK EATWEHWD WLSV MGU ZMDN SEPOSQ JWE TR KSVVWR LRXQFEAWMGP CF TKMK UITJHGL JWK MDNWUHQ HDW LCYWN D KJGOL PHVKQBSL LRLGFWSW MF VVW LHKWPRK AQH HTCHHHGAGG GF WLW PSJEYEJKBW AQH WCUWROC SYOATV VWRCJTV CGWF JESSJVG_

 _A HDZW VVW HRRGT HG BH WAT MGUU QGUH ZUPFDG OFD RFWFWWNW WWTJSNW_

 _KDCPJIR FWNZAEQYK  
RSJSRRSN GWCUILCFQ TR XZG SEPHVGT_

 _OLTDGZOSFT_

 _WLW PSJEYEJKBW PUSHJSUY  
WLAU AGSWGGOAGN YIJUS AS RRW ECDLHGLGR XRRQ SUVDAQHWT HJIEIKOSF OXV APQGMSPWVS KOXVUGG KUJKWUH LHDX LJS SSKPSPRWRV LSXS S SWVGPU LRDHAVWGN RJ VTSSMYMKKCFS DRV RFGPKIUKSK AQH LJOL APSFI HZE DWZNOFDHVK VVWRH EJG ASNB SLJSJ VHVKG DJOSLWEWWS FSFESJNLRY VVW NHVWXOJIQI_

 _OJSF EDVLJ WK SXRVGFWD DRV UYAEV GZQYWD EPSEY  
SNG WDGSHEUW KGFNE WLW USNEQ GMTGWS  
WS LJS ZEDVLJ HZEUI UQAWS D WLTOFGHV  
BQIJNHCWF TSR QISVV EORR SPR KTDV_

 _LJCMGK WLCFCBRVF VC KIUI MPQWRWEAP  
VAS DWHGQL MDVCU VAS FIJVOAN IELG VAS FIJVOAN DWHGQL MDVCU VAS IELG  
KACNIV UHSLN LAO FAGKXWQIK CXVKG VAM  
SVGRVWTV WHGOC BXX SNZ VEQC_

 _ECBQ TUMSNG EANI ECBAFHWL  
VVW SWVSPUWRV JSVS LHH GMTGWS EEFG  
ASNB XGWQZSWSFGG LRB XZG GLRDRYGF  
EAQC XCZD BXX GPS JEPEAPG_

 _FOWIK YWLH OMFG FWFHVWPQWS_

 _SVWUIEEG XG TSXEU XG GOJTKUMCYWS DRV GFMPWMGPG GF UIV OCMNWEAP ODSR OFQKF AV HSICLH XV HQGKIEPQ TSXEUW LQ HZE EPAIVL A OSUCZ HHHRGOSFOQ  
WDGSHEUW KGJWN FYJUSK RHJWTSFCHW STS GBVGMTS  
LHLW AU O UOPQGP HJOSI XQF DOQK LTONEO FQ FOQ AQH FKUZT EYL JSJE DPKQ GHEFMXKQSLOC JGTWRV XG PSJEYEJU TSMLPQ EFWSW FGTBW OQ WLCBVAUHK CFEOU EFF KWASSFU_

 _CTSFYJG HSKHR ZGFW TR MERZQ SXTWTBSTXVSN PARWL GT OEBLKMQIK OU WWEFWT SEJGBLAJI GT PGTK WLCFCBRVF OOQ MHEF QFHHDRWF CJ NDOWF KATKSMV DSRHRLU  
OKPHGL TSXEUW ZKG XAWI SU TGRHXGNR AN WLW UHSRV XZG GMBMIUVG ZOUSKECHE PELEVWS WLW ROJTLGMNOJS RJ LJS HRRTZGQAEV  
GGPJWNWMGPOD CRQHNOANW SX RFGPKILU BG OQI HCMK AQC SVHWNWMGP HG UV_

 _TWTVSPV FQ QJWRFSEKBY TKI KGJWN FYJUSK TKI KVFSNJIJ KRWNWMXKSK HLQKGZX_

"By the Nine!" Hadebrand said almost yelling. He closed it, cursing his own stupidity. He looked up at a sign post which pointed in different directions. On one of the arrows it said BALMORA. "Here we go." Hadebrand sighed.

Author's Notes: So there's one chapter. Hopefully I'll have time to make more. Hasta luego!


End file.
